Unpredictable but Wonderful
by Jaspergirl1123
Summary: you can't choose who you love. Jasper and Edward are draw to each other from the moment they met, but Jasper has a secret that had the potential to keep them apart forever. Will their love survive? J/E fic
1. Chapter 1

Unpredictable but Wonderful

Chapter one:

****************************Jasper Pov***************************************

I clutched the straps of my backpack so tightly my knuckles turned white. My older brother Peter smiled over at me.

"Nervous?" he eyed me up and down quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Yeah a little, you?" Peter scoffed

"Na, I've been waiting for this day for years." Peter had studied medicine in college and when he heard of an opportunity to study under Dr. Carlisle Cullen he couldn't resist.

"Dr. Whitlock, it has a nice ring to it." Peter agreed and put the car in park in front of forks high school.

"Get going Jasper, you can't be late on your first day." I groaned as I slid from the high truck seat to the ground, I had woken up multiple times during the night. I had written it off as nerves but now it felt like I was catching a cold. That would be just great, a cold on my first day at a new school. I coughed into my arm when the cold air tickled my lunges and hurried towards the door, determined to push through whatever I was sick with. I reached my homeroom just as the bell rang, everyone stared at me not bothering to say anything. I took a seat in the back and slouched down as low as I could, the slight ache in my back hindering my hiding a bit. Homeroom passed quickly, no one said a word to me and I was too nervous to say anything to any of them. My first period was on the other side of the school so when the bell rang I was the first one out of my seat and half ran towards pod S. the icy air hurt my chest and half way there I had to stop and cough. In a effort to contain my germs I caught my cough in my arm. In the process I dropped all my books on the ground, my papers scattered and my map blew behind me back across the parking lot.

"You need this?" a melodic voice asked. I turned and was face to face with the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had piercing green eyes and strange bronze hair that seemed to shine, even in the dreary light of Forks. His hair was messy, like he spent too much time running his fingers through it. He was about my height and thin, but I could see the outline of muscles through his long sleeved shirt.

"Uh… yeah thanks" I mumbled blushing like a fool, this guy was amazingly hot and he was talking to me. my social skills flew out the window and It was all I could do to not stare at him. I was gay, I had known since my friend Andy in freshman year back at Texas. Andy knew and so did Peter but no one else, it wasn't something I wanted to advertise. The boy cleared his throat and stuck his hand out with a smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you must be new?" I nodded, partly in recognition.

"Yeah, I'm Jasper Whitlock. Are you Dr. Cullen's son?" he smiled

"Yup, and your Peters brother." It wasn't a question. In a town this small everyone here probally knew my name already. Before I could say anything Edward crouched and picked my books up, he straightened and handed them to me along with a pocket pack of tissues.

"I saw you coughing, you might need these more than I do." Fuck that was embarrassing, I felt my cheeks heat up as blood rushed to my face. "Don't be embarrassed." Edward said, reaching out and cupping my cheek in his hand. A tingling sensation ran through my body at his touch and I shivered involuntarily. He ran his thumb softly over my cheek bone and rubbed back and forth. "That blush though, is so fucking sexy." His hand lingered on my face for a moment more before the ringing of the bell broke us from our trance. I was shaking slightly from our prolonged close proximity and with a furtive glance downward realized that I needed to adjust myself before Edward noticed my boner.

"Shit, were really late." Edward muttered "You're going to Biology with Mr. Tanner right?" I nodded and a smile graced his god like face. "Awesome! We have the same class." We walked together, me in silence secretly trying to adjust myself, him filling me in on all the school Drama from the past few months of class. Edward pushed the door to S pod open with more force than was necessary and gave Mr. Tanner a satisfied smirk when it crashed against the wall.

"Cullen, you're late, _again_!" Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his bronze locks. Something about the motion my body found extremely sexy and I could feel myself hardening again.

"Mr. Tanner I apologize, but in my haste to get to your class I ran over poor Jasper here and I stopped to help him gather the things I knocked out of his hands." Tanner didn't seem to believe the story but gestured for Edward to sit down.

"You may sit Mr. Cullen, and Mr. Whitlock, since you seem to have met Mr. Cullen and you two seem to be so close you may take the seat beside him." the class snickered and Edward scowled.

"Sorry about him." Edward whispered once we were seated. "He hates me because I'm openly gay. I nodded, unable to form words. Was I hearing right, did this god like boy say that he was into guys? My heart leapt at the chance of being able to be with him, my dick leapt too. "Does that bother you?" he asked sounding slightly concerned.

"No not at all." The smile returned and he lounged back against the uncomfortable plastic. I tried to mimic him only to find that my back screamed in protest and I shifted to a more comfortable position. I chalked it up to the cold thinking that maybe I was catching a flue. Biology passed quickly, it helped that Edward whispered hysterical things that Mr. Tanner should do in my ear the entire time. When the bell rang we walked out of the room together, much to Mr. Tanner's disgust.

"Can I see your schedule?" Edward took the paper from me and scanned it. Then he laughed. "This is so cliché storybook, our schedules are the same." I laughed along with him secretly jumping for joy. I got to spend all day with this boy. As we walked to 5th period English Edward was bombarded by both boys and girls seeking his approval.

"it's crazy." He whispered in my ear "They all know so much about me and I hardly know all their names. Let alone who there friends are and what they like to do." He glanced out over the heads of the girls in front of us, "I'll introduce you to my true friends at lunch."

"or you can introduce me now." A gorgeous brunette said with a warm smile. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Jasper this is my best friend Bella Swan, Bella this is Jasper Whitlock." Bella flashed me a stunning smile.

"I heard about you from Dr. Cullen, he sais that you brother is going to make an amazing Dr." she turned to Edward with a disappointed look. "Late to Tanner's again? The guy already hates you so why do you have to push his limits?" Edward chuckled

"You know me Bell's, I'm always pushing the limits." Bella rolled her eyes and sat fluidly down in the seat next to mine, she leaned over the desk and whispered

"I'm watching you Cullen." I must have looked scared because she pulled back with an apologetic expression. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Edward and I have been friends for years, since we were in dippers. So it's basically my job to keep an eye on him."

"I can look after myself." Edward shot back. Bella gave him a look that said 'sure you can' and turned her attention the front of the room. Lunch came after English and Bella walked with us to the caff. Edward introduced me to his older Brother Emmett and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. A girl with spiky black hair turned out to be Bella's girlfriend Alice. The group chatted for a while before getting up to wait in the lunch line. I stayed at the table, I wasn't very hungry anyway.

My days passed in a blur, the first two weeks of school had flown by. I looked forward to my time with Edward but I also enjoyed talking to Emmett and the girls. For some reason I wasn't able to shake my cold, or flue thing. If anything, over the last two weeks it had gotten worse. I was exhausted so when the others were in line for lunch I let my head rest on the table. The sounds of the lunchroom faded away and I dozed off. The next thing I was aware of was Edward shaking me.

"You need to get up Jay, we have to go to study hall." I groaned in protest but pulled myself to my feet and followed him out of the cafeteria. "Did you not sleep well?" he asked concern in his eyes. I shook my head.

"I keep waking up, it must be this stupid cold." He laughed.

"Yeah colds suck ass." I nodded in agreement and plopped down at the first empty table I saw. Edward pulled out his sketch pad and began to work on whatever drawing he was creating at the moment.

"Have you ever taken an art class?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No those people always want you to draw certain things. I like to be spontaneous." He glanced up at me than froze. "Jasper your nose is bleeding!" my hand flew to my face and a few drops of blood splattered on the table. Edward jumper up and grabbed a tissue box of the teachers desk, I took the wad he handed me and pressed it to my nose. Edward tugged my hair, pulling my head back and running his fingers through my blond curls. "Do you get nose bleeds a lot?" I shook my head. Edward got the teachers attention and she gave us a pass to go to the nurse. Edward told me to keep my head back and guided me through the building with a hand on the small of my back. "You feel real warm Jasper. Are you ok?" I shrugged. Truthfully my head had started to pound and my vision was slightly blurry. Edward laid me down on the couch in the nurse's office and went to check me in. a bubbly red head came out with fresh tissues moments later and stuck a thermometer in my ear.

"Awww you poor dear, you have a fever so I'm going to call your brother and send you home." She handed me a Dixie cup of ice chips to suck on and turned to Edward. "You can go back to class." Before he could say anything I interrupted,

"Can he please wait with me?" the nurse gave me a smile and nodded, she hurried into the office and I could hear her phoning Peter.

"Well you look like crap." Edward told me honestly. I sighed.

"Thanks for that." he smirked at me.

"It's what makes me so loveable." Peter arrived less than five minutes later and Edward headed back to class after making me promise to call him if I wasn't coming in to school the next day. Peter helped me out to his truck and boosted me up into the cab.

"You don't look so good Jasper." I whimpered and let my head fall back against the seat,

"I don't feel good either." Peter snorted something about how he didn't think so and left me to doze the rest of the ride. He helped me inside and I sprawled out on the couch. He brought me a glass of water and an aspirin and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"You look tired Jasper, just rest for a while." I hummed my agreement and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember was Peter draping a quilt over my achy body.

"Jasper , Jasper! Wake up!" when my lids fluttered open the first thing I noticed was that Peter was in front of my face with the pen light from his doctors bag. The second thing I noticed was that my shirt felt like it was wet. Oh god did I drool in my sleep? I wondered. "Jasper you need to sit up!" Peter sounded scared so I struggled into an upright position. Peter steadied me with an arm behind my back. The room seemed to spin dangerously and I felt something warm running down my chin. I brought my hand up to my face and it came away covered in blood. I tried to ask what was happening but I gagged on the blood that seemed to be coming from my mouth. I felt my eyes widen and I stared at Peter in horror. What the fuck was happening to me. Peter had a cell phone in his hand I then noticed and he was speaking into it rapidly.

"He's bleeding, from the mouth. Fever too, along with the bruises." He paused as the person on the other line talked before he continued. "It can't be, oh God please don't let it be… Fuck I'm bringing him in." he flipped the phone closed and ran into the kitchen, returning with a dishtowel. He handed it to me and I placed it over my mouth in an attempt to gather some of the blood. Peter grabbed the truck keys, and lifted me gently from the couch. He hurried for the truck not even bothering to lock the door to the house. He placed me, quilt and all in the front seat and hurried around to the driver's side.

"It's ok Jasper; everything's going to be ok. Carlisle will take good care of you." He floored it all the way to the hospital. Fear was making me light headed, or maybe it was the loss of blood, either way the fever wasn't helping matters much. I was terrified as peter carried me into the emergency room. a blond man, who must be Carlisle Cullen was waiting for us with a rolling bed and a clipboard.

"Put him there Peter," he instructed. Once I was situated he pushed the bed down the hall. "Jasper son my names Carlisle and I'm going to examine you so we can figure out what's wrong."

"What's happening to me?" I pulled the towel out of my mouth to speak and blood poured from my lips down my chin. Carlisle grabbed some gauze and mopped the blood up expertly. "I'm not sure yet Jasper, but I promise that I'll find out." he pushed the bed into a private room and ushered Peter out so he could examine me. I felt weird standing before him in just my boxers but Carlisle soon put me at ease. He told jokes as he examined me and asked a few questions.

"You have a few bruises on you back, has it been hurting lately?" I nodded and he continued. "Also Jasper have you been having trouble urinating?" I blushed full out when I nodded but He said nothing and just helped me get dressed and wrapped me back up under my covers. Carlisle called Peter in and then expertly drew a few viles of my blood to be tested.

"Try and get some rest Jasper, you will probably be her all night." I dozed off and on till about three in the morning when Carlisle came in with a chart. Peter wrapped his arms tightly around me and I gave Carlisle a questing look. He sighed and stood before me.

"Jasper, I'm sorry but you have cancer."

_There it is my new story hope you liked. Please read and review. -Samantha_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hi guys sorry that this took so long to write but I had a lot of work to do for school. As of yesterday I had ch 2 completely written and was ready to post but I decide that the chapter would be better as the 3****rd**** one so I sat down and wrote a new ch 2. Let me know what you think!- Samantha **

*************************Edward POV**************************

I sprinted across the parking lot completely unaware of everything going on around me. If I was late to tanner's class again he'd probably kick me out. In front of me a boy stopped and bent over, his shoulders shaking. His books all slipped from his arms and went tumbling to the blacktop; the wind picked up and blew the map of the school behind him. This must be the new kid all the others have been clamoring about. I snatched the map just as it was about the blow past me,

"You need this?" I asked. The boy turned sharply and I stared in awe, he was about my height, maybe a bit smaller. His blond hair was a mess of windblown curls and his eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen. He was skinny, a little too skinny. Not anorexic looking but unhealthy, like he had just gotten over being deathly ill.

"Uh…yeah thanks." He mumbled into the ground, the tips of his ears burned pink and I immediately felt bad for whatever I had done to embarrass him. Since it was clear that he wasn't going to introduce himself I took in a breath and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen, you must be new?" he nodded,

"Yeah, I'm Jasper Whitlock. Are you Doctor Cullen's son?" I nodded and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yup, and your Peters brother." That I knew. Peter Whitlock had come by the hospital the other day to meet the staff and Carlisle had shown him around. I was on my way out when Carlisle introduced us so I didn't get a good look at him but from what I could tell Peter and Jasper looked a lot alike. Being an only child I sometimes marveled at the way siblings could look so similar and be so different. Jasper was gorgeous; everyone in town knew that I preferred men. I didn't bother trying to stay in the closet; I took the more up front approach. People could hate me if they wanted but really, my choices in the bedroom were none of their concern. I stooped to pick up the books he had dropped earlier, the blood rushed back to his face when he acknowledged what I had done and he stared fixedly at the ground again. I wasn't the best when it came to reading body language but I was good enough to know that I was making Jasper uncomfortable. I handed him the books and fished around in my pocket for the pack of tissues Esme had given me before I left today.

"I saw you coughing, you might need these more than I do." His face flushed again and I figured that it was now or never. I might not be the best at body language but a gay man can usually pick out one of his own. "Don't be embarrassed." I murmured, cupping his pink cheek in my palm. A shock jolted through me and I sucked in a breath, my eyes flicked to Japer to gauge his reaction. His body gave an involuntary shudder and I almost smirked in satisfaction. Hoping to elicit the same reaction from him I ran my thumb over his cheekbone slowly rubbing it back and forth. "That blush though, is so fucking sexy." I was about to say more when the obnoxious bell broke through our trance. Jasper glanced down and I followed his gaze, his jeans were tight but not tight enough to hide his obvious boner. Score one for me, he was definitely gay. "Shit were really late." I told him. "You're going to Biology with Mr. Tanner right?" he nodded and I couldn't help the smile on my face. "Awesome, we have the same class." We walked across the lot together, using half brain power I filled him in on the school drama and with the other half I studied him. I almost laughed when he slipped his hand down to shift his junk into a more comfortable position. Tanner hated me so I decide to make a grand entrance into his class. I shoved the door open as hard as I could and smirked unabashed when Tanner jumped.

"Cullen, Your late _again_!" I sighed and made up some completely outrageous tale about how I ran into Jasper and stopped to help him with his books, coupled with a half assed apology he seemed to believe. We were sent to our seats. That day was probably the best one of my life. In less than 24 hours I was head over heels for Jasper and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from falling.

"You have got it so bad!" Bella teased I rolled my eyes and glanced towards the door again. I leaned back against the plush seat and maturely stuck my tongue out at her.

"No I don't. Do you think he can find it ok?" Bella arched her eyebrows and stared pointedly at me.

"No, you don't have it bad at all." I frowned at her sarcasm.

"Is it really that noticeable?" she laughed,

"To an outsider no not at all, but I'm your best friend Edward. And I have been for almost our entire lives, I see things about you that other people don't see."

"Things like what?" I asked. The chime above the door sounded and I turned in time to see Jasper hurry in out of the cold.

"Things like how you light up when he walks into a room." Bella whispered before glancing over to Jaspers approaching form. "Hi jasper, I trust that you found it ok?" he nodded, his eyes flicking over the small room before resting on her face again.

"Yeah Peter knew where it was, he gets his coffee from here in the mornings." Jasper sat in the chair across from me and pulled his books out of his back pack. Tanner had a test on Monday which only gave us 3 days to study.

"So this is your second week here, how do you like it so far?" jasper shrugged.

"It's colder here than in Texas and I miss the sun, but I didn't really have a lot of friends in Texas so it's nice to have people to talk to." He didn't have friends in Texas? Were the other kids blind deaf and dumb?

"Why didn't you have a lot of friends?" trust Bella to be blunt and just come out with it. He looked down at the table and fiddled with the napkin dispenser for a few moments before looking up.

"Can you guys keep this… you know, a secret? I don't want the entire school knowing." Bella and I both nodded and jasper began gnawing on his lower lip.  
>"You can trust us Jasper, what didn't the other kids like about you?" I prodded gently.<p>

"I'm gay, the other kids didn't know for sure but they suspected so they had this kid James fake being into me at the winter ball. We danced together all night and after we ended up at his place. Things got hot and he told me to take my clothes off, so I did and when I turned around I noticed the video camera in his closet. I was mortified and the whole school was watching on the live facebook feed. I was so stupid to have trusted him but I had never done anything with a guy before and I was too excited to notice much else." He ducked his head and swiped the tears away with the back of his hand. "Peter dealt with everything for me. Within a week we were on a plane heading here. I tried to forget about it but it just hurts too much to forget. I thought that I had some friends there that would stick up for me but I guess I was wrong." Bella sniffled and wiped her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Well you have true friends now Jasper, and true friends are forever." I nodded moving so that I could wrap my arms around his thin frame.

"That will never happen to you again Jasper. No one will ever hurt you like that again." He nodded and let me hold him for a few more seconds before I detached myself and moved back to my own spot. "So about this test."

It was hard to get up the next morning. Thursdays usually made me happy because the next day was Friday, movie night. I met up with Jasper in first period and together we started our day. Jasper looked tired, like he hadn't gotten any sleep. By lunch he was significantly worse. In the 10 minutes it took Alice, Bella, Rose, Emmett and myself to get and pay for our lunch he had dozed off with his head resting on his arms. He didn't stir when the bell rang so I shook him gently.

"You need to get up Jay; we have to go to study hall." He moaned slightly in annoyance but got slowly to his feet. "Did you not sleep well?" I asked concerned. He shrugged

"I keep waking up, it must be this stupid cold." I laughed and agreed that colds really did suck. Jasper collapsed at the first empty table and watched as I pulled out the sketch pad I always carried. "Have you ever taken an art class?" I shook my head.

"no, those people want you to certain things, I like being spontaneous." I looked up to smile at him but felt the gesture mangle on my lips. A river of crimson blood was trickling down from his nose. "Jasper your nose is bleeding!" his hand went to his face immediately and I sprang up and grabbed the box of tissues from a nearby table. I handed him a wad and tilted his head back as he applied pressure to the bleeding. "Do you get nosebleeds a lot?" I asked. His terrified eyes and the quick shake of his head confirmed that he didn't. I ran my finger through his hair as we waited for the bleeding to stop. When it continued after a few moments I waved to get the teachers attention. I gestured to jasper and towards the door in the direction of the nurse's office. The woman hurried back with the pass and I ushered Jasper out the door. I placed my hand on the small of his back and could feel my fingertips kiss the soft skin of his lower back. "You feel real warm Jasper, are you ok?" he shrugged and I helped him inside and laid him down and the couch. I watched anxiously as the nurse took his temperature and took not of the numbers as they rose. 102.4 degrees,

"Awww you poor dear, you have a fever so I'm going to call your brother and send you home." She handed him some ice and turned to me. "You can go back to class." I was about to protest when Jasper spoke up from the couch.

"Can he pleas wait with me.?" her face softened and the nurse nodded her approval before bustling off to call Peter.

"Well you look like crap." I teased lightly.

"Thanks for that." he muttered. I smirked

"That's what makes me so loveable." It only took a few minute for Peter to arrive and I retreated back to class as he signed Jasper out. 8th period was hell, Bella tried to lighten the mood but I could tell that she was as worried about Jasper as I was.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She told me as we drove to my house. "It's probably just the flue or something like that." we attempted to study but quickly found that we were both to worry to concentrate. Bella went home to cook dinner for Charlie and I nodded off in the arm chair in front of the TV. Esme woke me when she arrived home from the grocery story and together we fixed dinner. Carlisle arrived just in time and we sat down to eat together for the first time in a while. We found a movie on TV and lounged together enjoying the feeling of togetherness. A few minutes in Carlisle's cell rang, he excused himself and from the kitchen we caught snippets of conversation.

"ok… no you need to wake him up…it could be cancer… the only thing that would present so fast… I'll meet you there." He rushed around for a few minutes before dashing out the door and telling us to not wait up for him. Overnight a heavy rain fell and in the morning the whole world was covered in a thick sheen of ice. School was closed so I vegged for the first few hours of my day. Eventually I grew hungry and wandered into the kitchen, on the counter sat Carlisle's' cell phone. Curious I flipped it open and glance at the incoming calls list. The call from 8:30 the previous night said _Peter Whitlock mobile. _Time froze for a moment, then I was off running. The hospital was a 15 minute walk, at a fast jog I made it in 8. I ran through the halls, ignoring the angered looks I was getting from patients and doctors. I burst through the door into Carlisle's office and he jumped from his seat immediately.

"Son are you ok? What's wrong?" I held the phone out and showed him the number.

"Is Peter the one who called you last night?" Carlisle sighed and sat down heavily.

"Yes son he is. I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure. From the looks of things Jasper might have cancer. His counts are abnormally low, I was about to head up and perform the bone marrow biopsy to be sure but I'm guessing that he has Acute Myeloid Leukemia. He kicked Peter out of the room a few minutes after I delivered the news to them."

"So he's been by himself all night?" I asked Carlisle nodded.

"I sat with him for a bit and from what I can tell he thinks that by keeping peter out he's saving him pain."

"But that's stupid!"

"Yes I know. I'll tell you what, his room number is 209 go up and visit with him for a little bit and then I'll come up to do the biopsy." I nodded and took off out the door. The room was easy to find, Peter was lounging on the floor directly beside the door monitoring what was going on inside the best he could. I smiled at him as I turned the handle and let myself in. I had been in the rooms on this floor many times when I was helping clean them, but there was something different about having someone you know in one. Jasper was curled up in the middle of the big bed, his curls were matted and he looked sickly.

"I told you to go away Peter!" he mumbled. I chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not Peter; you can have another guess though." Jasper shot up so fast you would have thought I electrocuted him.

"Edward…what are you doing here?" I smiled at him the best I could.

"It's a long story but I was there when your brother called Carlisle last night so this morning I looked to see who had called and his name came up. I was worried about you so…" I trailed off gesturing to myself and the room "here I am." Jasper looked down at the bed, face flushed. His body swayed a bit and I jumped up to steady him before he fell.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He whispered, he dug his fingers into my shirt and held on to me for dear life. I pulled him closer as the tears began to drip down his face.

"It's ok, I know now and I'll always be here for you, always." His body felt hot against mine, the fever from the day before still ravaging his already ill body. Gently I lifted him into my arms and placed him back on the bed, covering him up with the blankets. His tearstained face looked up at me and the expression on it broke my heart.

"I'm so scared, I don't want to die."

"Who said anything about dying?" Carlisle asked from the door. He walked over and took a seat on the other side of Jasper's bed. "I know that you're scared son, but you're going to be fine. AML, if that is what you have, is very treatable and has a rather high recession rate. We can discuss everything after the biopsy results come back." Jasper nodded and looked shyly up at my father of sorts.

"what do you need me to do for the biopsy?" Carlisle smiled,

"I need you to take your sweat pants and boxers off and lay flat on your stomach. Then I'll be able to take the biopsy no problem. Jasper, it's going to hurt a bit I recommend that you have Peter with you. It helps to be with family. Jasper nodded,

"Can Edward stay too?" I smiled, it was selfish of me to be glad that he wanted me with him but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was still on the fence over whether he liked me as a friend or a potential boyfriend.

"Yes Edward can stay too. I'll help you get dressed while Edward goes and fetches Peter, I think he went down the hall for some coffee." I nodded and removed myself from the room. I found Peter right where Carlisle said I would. We walked back together and Carlisle let us in. Jasper was sitting up this time; he was dressed in one of those flimsy hospital gowns his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes were large with fear and were darting around the room trying to prepare him for what was to come. Peter sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug that Jasper returned. I couldn't hear what peter was saying to him but Jasper seemed to relax slightly. Carlisle stepped in to help get Jasper situated on his stomach, Peter gripped Jasper right hand in his while I crouched down directly in front of him. I took his free hand in mine and ran my fingers through his hair.

"OK jasper, I'm going to be fast but I need you to hold still alright?" he nodded and I watched Carlisle pull the grotesquely long needle out of its paper packaging. Not wanting to watch what was about to happen I returned my gaze to Jasper's face. His entire body tensed when the needle broke the skin, for a moment I thought he was going to throw up but he held his own. Carlisle stopped for a second and then quickly pushed the needle home. Jasper cried out sharply and tightened his grip on my hand.

"It's ok, you're doing great Jasper just a few more seconds." Carlisle coached. Tears trickled down Jasper's cheeks and soaked into the maroon sheets beneath him. I rubbed my fingers against his scalp in a massaging gesture hoping to calm him. "There, done!" Carlisle quickly washed and bandaged the opening and pulled Jasper's gown back into place. "it's going to take a bit of time to go over the results, with Peter helping me I think we'll be able to tell in a few hours." They left together talking about some doctor mumbo jumbo I didn't understand. I helped Jasper role onto his back and played with his hair as he dozed off.

**How did you like it? Leave me some love guys, next chapter in half way done so it will be up soon. -Samantha**


End file.
